Kingdom of Illyria
The Kingdom of Illyria is a monarchy in south-east europe, bordering Italy, Austria, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria and Greece. Its maritime border is the Adriatic Sea, spanning from the city of Koper in the north to the town of Ulcinj in the south. It was formed after the victory of the Allies in World War 2. The King of Yugoslavia was reinstated in 1946 while Albania proposed a merger of the two. The Kingdom of Illyria was officially declared in 1950 with Peter II as its first King. History The Axis were beginnning to lose World War 2 and declared a fighting retreat from the Balkans in 1944. The Yugoslav partisan movement, led by Josip Broz Tito and the Communist Party of Yugoslavia, succeed in resisting the Axis powers until a major operation killed Tito in 1944. Withering away after the death of Tito, the partisan high command decided to continue to fight the Axis after a third congress, AVNOJ III. During this congress, it was decided to reinstate the King after the war was won, albeit into a democratic constitutional monarchy, with an official promise to not outlaw the Communist Party again. The Chetniks, a royalist guerilla (Yugoslav) turned against the Axis and entered an alliance with the partisans, forming the Front for the Liberation of the Fatherland (FLF) under the leadership of Ivan Gosnjak. Peter II, king-in-exile of Yugoslavia, promised support for the movement in the form of war materiel on behalf of Britain. By January 1945, 80% of Yugoslavia was liberated by the FLF. Although the Front had trouble of reorganizing after a decrease in effectiveness at fighting the Axis, it successfully cleared all land up to the Slovenian Border. In March of the same year, the Front surrounded and beseiged Trieste, until the Allies reached it from its Western flank just a few days after. The Soviets had halted their advance outside of Yugoslav territory as agreed by Joseph Stalin during the Yalta Conference. In April, the war in Europe had ended. All that remained was to clear the Kingdom of fifth column elements, which finally occurred in Febuary 1946, with thousands of formed Axis soldiers and officials arrested and tried. The King returned to Belgrade in 1946 and declared a new constitution. Albania at the time was under occuption by the Allies, who were attempting to create a stable government, with a possible return of Prince William of Albania. The Albanian royalist faction succeeded at establishing a provisional government after which they proposed a merger of the two states into an 'Illyrian Kingdom'. Peter II agreed to send the restored Yugoslav Royal Army to enforce the merger. The Principality of Albania was declared in June 1947 and YRA troops entered Albania to fully occupy it in September of the same year. After the King declared martial law, the Constitution was officially ammended to include the Principality of Albania as a constituent subject. During the rest of 1947, 1948 and 1949, efforts were made by the Royal Government to rebuild critical infrastructure. A provisional general election was held in December 1949 and the King of Illyria declared on January 1st, 1950. After its declaration, martial law was ceased. Politics The 1946 Constitution is in power to this date. It established the three branches of government as well as defines the territories of the 13 Principalities and their subject governments. It states the the Principalities are the subjects of the monarch of Illyria and that the monarch may bestow ceremonial a Principality title to his or her progeny at his behest. Federalist in nature, the Constitution gives the Principalities extensive powers of self-rule, which allows them self-government in all affairs except security and defense policy, foreign and trade policy and border control. The Principalities may never enter into union with another. They must also refrain from levying tarrifs against one another. It declares King Peter II of the House of Karadjordjevic, and his appointed successors, as the inviolable Head(s) of State and establishes the following: The Illyrian Royal House, Marshal of the Royal Household The Yugoslav Royal Guard The Yugoslav Royal Council The Illyria Royal Cabinet, The Prime Minister of Yugoslavia Minister of Foreign Affairs Minister of War Minister of Finance Minister of Justice Minister of Agriculture Minister of Culture Minister of Industry Minister of Health Minister of Transport The Illyria Royal Parliament, 130 Seats Committees The Illyrian Royal Court. There are 12 Principalities including the Capital City Administration of Belgrade. They are: *Albania *Belgrade *Bosnia *Croatia *Dalmatia *Herzegovina *Kosovo *Macedonia *Montenegro *Serbia *Slavonia *Slovenia *Vojvodina It defines and regulates the governments of the Principalities so as to prevent local constitutions. Governor of the Principality of... Governor's Cabinet of... High Council of the Principality of... High Court of the Principality of... Finally, it makes provisions to disarm the Principalities law enforcement services as the Royal Gendarmerie may be the only armed police service in the country. Military The Illyria Royal Armed Services are the offical air, sea and land forces of the Kingdom of Illyria. They consist of four independent branches. The structure of the IRAS is as follows. The Monarch of Illyria: is the Supreme Commander of the IRAS. Minister of War: reports to the Prime Minister in times of peace but reports to the Monarch in times of war and during martial law. Commander Illyrian Royal Army: under the jurisdiction of the Minister of War at all times. Commander Illyrian Royal Air Force: under the jurisdiction of the Minister of War at all times. Commander Illyrian Royal Navy: under the jurisdiction of the Minister of War at all times. Commander Illyrian Royal Gendarmerie: under Ministry of Justice jurisdiction during peace, falling under Ministry of War jurisdiction during war time and martial law. Each of the four commanders thus control an independent command in their respective domains.